Personal Space
by SheepShagger
Summary: Dean enjoys a bit of 'alone time', if you catch my drift, and to his dismay gets interrupted by a certain angel…


**Sumary **

Dean enjoys a bit of 'alone time', if you catch my drift, and too his dismay gets interrupted by a certain angel…

Disclaimer: I don't, nor never have I owned Supernatural or its characters. Sigh. Wouldn't it be awesome if I did?! But I don't. WAAAAAHHHHHH! :'(

Enjoy! Mwynhewch!

* * *

**Personal Space**

Dean slammed the laptop screen closed in frustration. He had been researching the case and was coming up with nothing. Nada. Zilch. No leads.

He stood and walked over to one of the twin beds of the motel suite he and Sam shared. Dean flopped upon it and smirked before putting a quarter into the machine at his bedside. The soothing vibrations worked through the knots of tension in his back and Dean moaned at the feeling, eyes fluttering closed. The man was alone as his brother was interviewing the only suspect they had, and it wasn't looking great.

A smile graced his lips as a thought popped into his head. After all, he was alone and probably would be for another hour at least. He needed some alone time and this was a perfect opportunity.

Dean let his mind wander to images of soft pale lips, so supple and kissable, juxtaposed with dark brown stubble and piercing eyes, the bluest he had ever seen. The sexiest complexion Dean had laid eyes on – and Dean had seen a lot of sexy faces. Faces you could imagine in the throes of ecstasy, panting and screaming your name.

His hand ghosted down to his arousal straining against the denim of worn jeans. Imagining the hand was not his own but the angel of his dreams, he palmed himself through the material. The friction was good but it wasn't enough, not by a long shot. He imagined the brunette sliding down his body, to unbutton his jeans with his teeth, perfect white teeth that were revealed by those beautiful lips as they parted oh so slowly. Dean whimpered as he lowered the zipper and relieved the pressure on his throbbing member.

The angel slipped his hand into Dean's pants and retrieved his prize. Pumping it once, twice slowly, before circling the tip with his thumb, finding a rhythm, once, twice, swipe of the thumb. It was agonising. Dean was panting, sweat drenched his body and his brain buzzed with pleasure. Something coiled in his lower belly and he knew he wouldn't last long, and yet his eyes couldn't stray from those piercing blue eyes that stared, transfixed, locked on Dean's. His eyes followed as the head lowered, eyes still locked on his own, Dean hissed an intake of breath as the head neared his-

"Dean, I need to talk with –"

"WHAT THE HELL CAS?!" Dean quickly righted himself and stood, "You couldn't knock before you poof on in here?"

"Um no," His face confused in a cartoon like fashion, "I do not 'poof', I teleport, it's a lot faster, though I could not give you warning and for that I am sorry." His expression sincere but that only riled Dean up more. The hazel eyed man started pacing irritably, cheeks flaming and his hard on still raging against his pants.

"Dean…?" Cas asked cautiously, aware of the others emotions (at least the angry part).

"Yeah?" Dean answered with a tight lipped smile, hands on his hips, mock politeness playing in his tone. Of course, Castiel was not aware of his sarcasm, and continued.

"What were you doing before I interrupted?" His eyes questioning with childish ignorance, looking adorable, Dean had to admit.

Deans' eyebrows rose comically, lowering his head slightly and looking in disbelief at the floor. Shaking his head incredulously, he sat on the bed he was lying on previously and motioned for Cas to take a seat on the bed opposite._ Was he really going to do this?_ His hazel eyes focused on the pitiful expression of the blue eyed man; _let's put him out of his misery, with, the birds and the bees. Great…_

Dean sighed, "Cas, do you remember the pizza man and the baby sitter?" His tone tired.

"We're not supposed to talk about it."

"Yes but we are now."

"But, why? I asked you – oh." The answer dawning on him.

"Yeah," Dean said looking at his feet.

"But you were alone." The brunette said, eyebrows knitted, "You need a partner to perform coitus, yes?"

Dean winced at the angel's bluntness. "Usually, yes, but…" He sighed, "One can…" he paused, searching for the right words, "participate on their own if they wish." A tight lipped smile graced his lips once more, as he tilted his head to look him.

The brunette nodded but confusion still danced on his features, "I do not understand, why not go find a babysitter?"

Dean sighed, his member still throbbing in its pant prison, each time he shifted to relieve the pain only worsened the situation. And Cas sitting barely a meter away, did not help.

"I had… other things on my mind…" Dean answered cautiously.

Cas searched Dean eyes for answers, but he wouldn't meet his gaze. The angel guessed there was a reason for Dean's unwillingness to talk about the subject. As his protector and friend, Cas decided that he would find out what was bothering him. This was hardly normal behaviour from his human, after all.

"What things?" Cas pressed, "The nearing Apocalypse?"

"No." Dean replied, still avoiding eye contact.

An awkward pause.

"Please, Dean, let me understand!" He was getting frustrated now, Cas decided. He was getting quite good at depicting the unusual emotions that plagued his body since becoming exiled.

Dean's head snapped up at the tone of voice, a startled expression etched on his handsome face, then, contorted in a pained expression, eyebrows knitted, eyes wandering once more.

_Can I do this? _

_Geez come on Dean, you're a Winchester! You fight demons, slay Vampires, hell, you have to stop the fucking APOCALYPSE, and you can't even tell a man you love him?! _

_Wait… what? Love him? 'Course I love him. As a friend. A brother. Right?_

"I, uh was thinking of someone, while… uh… ordering the pizza." Dean admitted, the crude explanation making him wince.

"Oh." Castiel said, clearly not expecting that response.

Dean sneaked a peek at the brunette still struggling to understand his behaviour. He looked from his glossy dark hair - _was it as soft and silky as it looked? - _They were just hypnotising, when their gaze locked he was unable to look away, savouring each glance, like it could be his last. Recently it felt like that could be the case.

Dean shook his head slightly to rid himself of his pessimistic thoughts. _You are here, right here, right now. Enjoy it._ His eyes lifted once more, now resting on the lips before him. The sensual dance that took place as he formed each word. The way they lifted at the corners in that knowing smile, or how they lit up his face when he beamed. Licking his lips unconsciously, he thought, oh, what he wanted to do to those lips.

His cock twitched in his pants, reminding him of its existence. Again Dean shifted trying not to draw attention to his crotch, but the pressure was unbearable. He glanced once more at the man opposite him, only to realise that he was being stared at. Intensely.

"Cas?"

"That someone…"He said cautiously as if trying to coax an answer from a frightened child. "Was it Lisa?" Castiel was ready to comfort his friend upon the loneliness of his recent separation.

Dean shook his head, he understood he could never have a family. Not really, and accepted it

"Then who?" Said Cas, now completely flabbergasted.

Dean looked into his eyes, hazel meeting blue. An icy glacier and lonely mountain. Coexisting, but not forever, as the glacier melts and recedes and the mountain eroded by the melt water. An angel's dwindling powers and the sanity of a righteous man. _Who am I kidding? What I feel for him is unexplainable, indescribable, so much more than I feel for anyone else._

"You." Dean admitted quietly, a sad smile on his lips. Cas was practically A sexual, he couldn't return his feelings. _I friggin' love you Castiel._

"Me?" The angel was stunned, not only did he think it wasn't possible for Dean to feel anything more for him than a brother, but Castiel was so sure that Dean was heterosexual. As straight as they come.

"Yeah," Dean laughed nervously, "Actually, I sorta… kinda… love you?" In his anxiousness the statement came out as a question. Dean cleared his throat and repeated, "I love you."

What a feeling, Dean was on edge, he had only confessed his love for family members, and never once to Lisa. It felt elating to finally admit it to himself and to the one he loved. Although absolutely terrifying, the fear of being rejected, laughed at, it was worse than hell in so many ways. The seconds ticked by, each thunderous sound of the clock an eternity apart. Dean lowered his head and sighed.

Castiel was in shock. Love? Could it be true? The feeling when he was around Dean was more than brotherly? The butterfly's he got when Dean would focus all of his attention on him? The same feeling he had just before Dean's admission, when their eyes met, gazing into the ever changing colour, fluctuating from amber to green. That was love?

The brunette reached toward the man in front of him with one hand and caressed face, brushing prickly stubble, bringing their eyes level once more. Now, with the sun setting behind himself, the last rays of sunshine illuminating those beautiful orbs, they appeared a peridot green. An underappreciated gemstone that stood for the same value as the righteous man, loyalty. Cas could see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes, a pain that he wished to eradicate.

"I think I feel the same way." Said the angel in an ethereally calm voice, "These feelings are new, I don't know how to describe or name them –"

His lips were seized by the hunter, with a gentleness that Cas thought impossible. The kiss finished just as soon as it began, leading Cas to follow the retreating lips. Opening his eyes revealed the close proximity of their faces, Dean's shallow breath fanning his face slightly.

"I thought we talked about personal space?" Cas said in a mock serious tone, paraphrasing the hunter.

Dean's face beamed, lighting up those beautiful eyes, the contagious smile quickly affected Castiel, causing them to smile goofily at each other. The hunter laughed, a musical chuckle that the angel loved.

* * *

The End.

Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought! I won't nag you but a response would be helpful :) First fanfic and all...

So THANKS FOR READING!

DIOLCH!

SheepShagger x


End file.
